The Chimera Project
by supernova4p0
Summary: The Pigmask army's mad scientist, Dr. Andonuts, has created a new type of chimera (which is a mixture of two or more animals). This chimera is unkillable and will cause immediate death upon those who get in it's way. Now it's up to general Jack and his right hand man, Tom, to stop this chimera and destroy it.


Chimeras are creatures mixed between animal and robot. Some can't be stopped, although they can be paralyzed for a bit. I don't know why he built the one he did. Dr. Andonuts, the main scientist behind this project, is the one who built it. The good thing is that the chimera is locked up; it has no means of escaping. It can't. This thing, this 'Ultimate Chimera', its name suits it well. There is no hope if this thing gets out.

There is another chimera, the Half Mecha lion. The Half Mecha lion looks like a lion that has some robot parts on it. It is tamable if Dr. Andonuts finishes the robotification. The Half Mecha lion, is more powerful than a fully Mecha lion for some unknown reason. It is the second most powerful chimera, after the Ultimate Chimera.

I am part of the Pigmask army. We Pigmasks are trained to help citizens in danger, even if we don't want to. Our helmets look like the head of a pig, without the ears. Our coats are big and round, so it looks like we are pigs on two feet. We also have different colors based on our rank, normal Pigmasks wear pink, Generals (like myself) wear Blue, and the Colonels wear Green. The highest in command is the Commander; he doesn't wear a Pigmask uniform, instead he wears a black coat and a silver helmet with a visor.

"General, get up!" Tom yelled. I got out of bed and looked at him.

"Tom, why aren't you wearing your helmet?" I asked him as I picked up mine.

"Oh, sorry sir," he answered, dashing across the room to get it. He picked up his helmet and put it on.

"That's better," I said once his helmet was on. "Now, what is it you needed to tell me?"

"Oh, right." He stated, "The monkeys."

"Okay what about the monkeys?"

"They, they escaped!"

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard to catch two monkeys right?"

"Yeah, but it is. Anyways, they opened the cage to the most powerful chimeras!"

"What!?" I jumped off of my bed and put on my coat. "We need to recontain them, we need the Commander."

We ran outside our room just in time to see the Commander, or at least he looked like the Commander. I had never seen the Commander with his helmet off; I was told he had Red hair, but by the looks of it, he was blonde. His voice was different, it sounded more cheery than it usually does. Even if he wasn't the Commander, we still needed his help.

"Commander!" I yelled. He looked at me, as if I was crazy. "You need to stop the chimeras, they got loose."

He looked at me again, this time he looked surprised. I led him to Dr. Andonuts' lab, and right there, right before his lab, was the Half Mecha lion. It looked at the Commander and attacked. Luckily the Commander was powerful enough to defeat it. The Commander shot a blast of energy at the Half Mecha lion. It fell on its side. Defeated, a couple Pigmasks dragged it back into the lab.

"Thanks Commander," Tom congratulated.

"Now all that's left is the Ultimate Chimera." I exclaimed. "Commander, remember if you see a big red thing. Get the heck out of there."

The Commander nodded and took off with three other Pigmasks, they must've been really special to be travelling with the Commander. Once they were gone Tom spotted the monkeys.

"There they are!" He pointed out. We chased after them, those monkeys were fast. Tom looked at where we were and stopped. We were in the containment center, where the chimeras are kept. I knew where we were because I recognized the indestructible cages

I thought for a second and said, "Maybe the Commander will lead the chimera here." Tom agreed, so we waited. And sure enough the Commander came in, running away from the chimera. He stopped right before he ran into the wall. The Commander turned around, slowly backing away from the chimera. That's when it hit me. There was a button on the back of the chimera. Dr. Andonuts told us that the button was the on-off switch.

"Commander, the back!" I ordered, "there's an off switch on his back!"

The Commander nodded and tried to get behind the chimera. The chimera wouldn't let him get behind it. The Commander stopped for a breath, that's when I noticed the monkeys, standing behind the Ultimate Chimera's cage. The male monkey looked at the Commander, as if trying to remember something. All of a sudden the monkey jumped out from behind the cage and leaped onto the chimera's back, where the button is. The chimera froze, and then it fell.

I walked over to the Commander and said, "We need to get out of here, the chimera won't stay down forever."

The Commander nodded and ran outside. Most Pigmasks evacuated the building. But some stayed to keep guard. I went over to the lab, so I could chase the chimera. I knew that the chimera would wake up soon. It's unstoppable, but it is paralyzable, it won't stay down forever. I ran outside and looked at the building. I saw a hole, in the shape of the Ultimate Chimera.


End file.
